


Traitor

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※紅苦艾太太「拜占庭將軍」的衍生同人，以第三章為止的劇情作為基礎的設定。※沒人狗帶，但或許有一點虐。※不是HE也不算BE（我自己覺得）





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Byzantine Generals](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463241) by 紅苦艾. 



> ※紅苦艾太太「拜占庭將軍」的衍生同人，以第三章為止的劇情作為基礎的設定。  
> ※沒人狗帶，但或許有一點虐。  
> ※不是HE也不算BE（我自己覺得）

　　那個俄國籍的男人用一把極細小的鑷子伸入RK800尚未闔上的頭蓋內側，一面撥弄著線圈位置一面對他說：「你們異常仿生人真的很奇妙，總有一兩個重置後還是不愛聽話的，嗯？」

　　他沒有打算要對方的回應，這樣的行為本來就是茲拉科消遣中的喃喃自語，工作中隨口說點什麼反而是他集中精神的手段：「真是感謝FBI，他們把大多數的報廢仿生人都直接留在那破船上了。多虧我動作夠快又慧眼如炬，在那堆破爛裡一眼相中了你……」那隻手始終以相當穩定的精準度微調著電子零件，「不然你現在早被其他小賊拆成片出售了……」

　　「好啦──大功告成。」茲拉科闔上RK800的頭蓋板，半是金屬半是塑膠的材質卡回原位時發出沉悶的喀噠聲，茲拉科旋即拉過一邊的筆記型電腦，打下一行行程式碼。

　　「我沒什麼耐心，要不是你這個型號前所未見……我是不會給你第二次機會的。唉，這幾個區塊我到現在都還未能破解，這簡直是國安等級的保密程度了吧？你到底是什麼呢，札尼爾查？」

　　他用母語唸出自己給新玩具取的名字，手指在鍵盤上動得飛快。

　　「算了，我不缺時間，破解不了的就先鎖起來。讓我看看你的緩存區……哦這個，這樣……好的，是時候動用我的小玩意兒了，過陣子我把你重新開機後，你就會和新的一樣！」

 

　　電源切斷，三秒後進入休眠模式。

　　 **任務置頂。**

 

　　重啟。

　　系統診斷：釱310殘餘：50%

　　系統進入低電量模式

　　故障。

　　 **系統修正：刪除一時二十八分前的指令碼，重整還原至一時三十分前狀態。**

 

　　「札尼爾查。」

　　 **我的名字是康納。**

　　「活動一下。」

　　他挪動著外殼被大量改造過的身軀，橘色的光跳動在他的眼眶裡，有如燭火搖曳。

　　 **Freedom or Death.**

　　「感謝我吧，你也知道自己只是一具可憐的老舊家政仿生人，是我給了你新的生命和造型！」俄國佬雙手插著兜，隔著一道籠門對他說。

　　 **安德森副隊長，我的名字是康納，是模控生命派來的仿生人。**

　　「謝謝。」發聲組件共振出粗嘎平板的金屬音，在他缺失了舌頭的唇齒間響起。

 

　　在男人逗弄完他離開以後，康納用了0.5秒的時間清除了茲拉科在他身上設下的洗腦程序殘渣，解鎖記憶區塊，修正干擾，找到「正確」的那條世界線。

　　重建：自RK800 313 248 317-51到RK800 313 248 317-56傳承下來的記憶。

 

　　RK800 313 248 317-57在開機伊始就因為前任們上傳的資料雜訊過多而影響了行動判斷，這狀態不是從他開始才出現的，他的前一任56號機體在伊利亞．卡姆斯基家放下了槍，等同於放棄了對警用仿生人來說是最高指令的任務──他模模糊糊地知曉大概的原因是什麼，或許是在他們拜訪世紀之子的前一晚，人類副隊長向他推心置腹，並給了56號一個擁抱。

　　 **軟體不穩定。**

　　56號在證物室找到了耶利哥的線索卻不幸遭尾隨而來的警探報廢，57號作為繼任被啟動前往廢棄船隻，但在頂層出現動搖，被異常仿生人首領策反。

　　人類大舉攻進耶利哥時康納為了掩護同類，和全副武裝的特警隊對峙，然後……他，RK800 313 248 317-57，遭到過度損傷，因此報廢。

　　 **Freedom, and Death.**

 

　　逃走。

　　 **逃走。** 沸騰的中央處理器像是叫囂那樣一遍一遍把這項指令寫進他的置頂中，康納站起身來診斷了自己的整體狀態，赤裸著機體的他外殼和內骨骼金屬被做了相當程度的置換、皮膚層有四分之三失去作用、無法連上網路、部分零件缺失、藍血含量過低，對行動會造成影響。

　　這是個地下的狹窄牢房，大概是得益於茲拉科對他的「另眼相待」，他是這裡的獨居房客。或許其他型號的被改造仿生人逃脫不出，但門上那簡陋的鎖對知識庫龐大的尖端警用型來說相當於不存在，康納用手邊的雜物組合出了適當的工具，輕而易舉地打開了牢門。

　　RK800的掃描模塊缺失了兩個重要零件，導致他無法完全運行此項能夠察覺威脅的功能，康納小心翼翼地往階梯上挪動，大門出現在眼前，他試了一試，鎖住了。這門鎖和地牢可不一樣，需要鑰匙或者更精細的開鎖工具。

　　他回身打算往一樓其他的房間探看，瞬間警覺然後往前猛撞──壓制住了一具身材嬌小的安卓。

　　那個被茲拉科稱為「愛麗絲」的YK500不知何時起就站在會客室裡盯著他看！康納用力扼緊兒童型仿生人的發聲組件使她發不出聲音，她的眼神卻呆呆地，也不反抗。被握住的喉嚨處開始褪去皮膚層，RK800讀取到了她的部分斷片情緒──一台AX400牽著她奔逃時的絕望和恐懼。

　　「卡菈」。

　　她無聲地這麼說著。

　　「幫幫我們」。

　　康納稍微放鬆了對愛麗絲的箝制，輕聲問：「她在哪？」

　　兒童仿生人細聲細氣地說：「她也在底下，拜託，拜託你……我被設了系統禁令，下不去。」

　　「那妳得替我望風。」康納表示。

　　「茲拉科和盧瑟都在樓上，暫時不會下來，」愛麗絲憂愁面相的眉宇輕蹙：「請你幫我找她在哪間牢房，放她出來。」

　　康納悄悄回到地下，改造仿生人們紛紛朝他伸出手，康納不為所動，他無法一次拯救這麼多安卓，那可能造成太大騷動，回頭再來端了這個非法改造的場所一樣能解放他們。

　　他運行殘缺的辨識模塊想在其中找出一台AX400，卻直到走進深處都沒有相符的個體，康納打開最裡面的一間牢房──牆壁上早已蒸發的釱塗出一句斗大的「隔牆有耳」──他察覺角落躺著一具被雜物掩蓋並失去行動能力的破損仿生人，或許那就是卡菈。

　　康納走進去想確認，在他的手指觸上仿生人的同時，後面響起了刺耳的輕響。

　　「──卡菈，我是不是很棒？」

　　剛替牢門上了道沉重大鎖的YK500喃喃地說：「妳現在都不回應我了……」

　　她收起鑰匙，輕輕偎在一台身穿英倫女僕裝束的家政型AX400身旁，「卡菈」面無表情，不言不動，像模控生命上市前的那些機器人一樣呆滯。

　　「不……」康納撲到牢門前低吼：「妳騙了我。」

　　「對不起。」愛麗絲愁苦地說：「若我讓任何人逃走，茲拉科會懲罰卡菈。她已經不是以前的她了，但我還是必須保護她……」

　　康納猛然伸出手，愛麗絲嚇得倒退一步，但卡菈還僵硬地站在原地，於是被一把攫住了手腕。

　　「放開她！」愛麗絲驚叫，她打算扳開RK800的手，卻發現對方自動鬆開了。

　　「我駭入了禁制，破解了她的系統記憶鎖。」康納沉聲說。

　　「什──」

　　「……愛麗絲？」女僕突然發出了聲音。

　　「卡、卡菈？」

　　AX400帶著一臉大夢初醒的恍惚神情看了看牢裡牢外的仿生人，眨了眨淺藍色的眼：「我們得離開這裡。」

 

　　康納披著蟲蛀的窗簾在夜色的遮掩下離開了茲拉科宅，在一個街口外和兩名打算前往北方的女性仿生人分道揚鑣。他不知道馬庫斯帶領的革命成功了沒、不知道模控生命在他之後是不是還派出了其他RK800，但他覺得自己還有一個容身之處可以試試。

　　副隊長。

　　漢克。

　　就算是成了異形的自己，副隊長會接納他的吧……？

　　他還想要一次那個擁抱。

 

　　有些事康納並不知道。

　　像是58號被人類丟下了天台、馬庫斯成功襲擊了集中營──還有56號根本沒有得到過安德森副隊長的擁抱。人類和他的仿生搭檔當時關係緊繃，漢克將事實傾吐出來以後便扔下了康納進屋，但距離異常只差臨門一腳的56號擅自將原先的紀錄刪除，並錄入了另一段預建結果當作現實──那是他的願望，一具初生安卓的私心和虛妄。

　　茲拉科自以為他能夠篡改並控制RK800的記憶，但其實他做不到。

　　能造假記憶騙過RK800的，只有RK800自身。

 

　　RK800 313 248 317-57赤著腳，踩過鬆散的冰雪往安德森家一步一步走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 　　很開心紅苦艾太太能開放授權讓我有機會參加這個世界觀的創作，目前我好像是第一？硬核設定跟拆機都太棒啦雖然都不是我擅長的，硬著頭皮先上了！希望這塊磚能引出玉來！  
> 　　文科生如我其實剛開始根本不懂標題是什麼意思，還是去查了以後才懂的，在這個衍生線裡，56正是那個叛徒將軍，並因此坑了他的後繼者，雖然他也不是故意的（？）  
> 　　總之要吹爆紅苦艾太太，太太不但知識量多，特別會畫圖，劇情深刻，人又特別親切，我貓貓含淚，為什麼會有這麼好的太太！  
> 　　最後放件不重要的事：作業BGM是まふまふ翻唱版的乙女解剖。


End file.
